Hajimari no Tabi
In English- "Our First Adventure" Ending of Hajimari no Tabi (PS2 Game OST), Disc 2 - Track 23 Lyrics/Music: Shina Gou Sung by: Takeuchi Hiroaki Japanese 今まで、何気なく過ごし 街の中、ただ歩いてた 極彩色の光のアーチを揚げられても 周りの木々や鳥たちが 生きることに輝いていて 眩しいほどに道を飾ってることに気づかされた 僕は、 今までの僕と向かい合い、せめて、 街に出て君に会い 何かが変わる予\感がしたんだ 今日から 新しい冒険が 始まろうとしている 君と歩む、これからの旅 見えない不安も一緒に乗り越え ぼくらの始まりの旅 君がね、くれた白いコンパス 見えないゴール指している だけど、 時々行く道が見えず回り続けてる 迷いの霧も、いつか晴れて コンパスがゴールを指してる 再び君と歩き始めれる そんな時僕は、 いつかはねこの旅路が終わることになり またひとりで 今はまだ、でもいつかは と、考えるんだ 今日までの君と旅で 小さいけど 大きな 幸せの尊さや脆さが この旅の記憶に 花を棒げて 色づく、僕らの旅 君に会い、 僕は幸せだった 旅の終わり キャンパスに描いて いつでも 見守っているから これから 希望の冒険が 始まろうとしている 君と歩む、再びの道 見えない不安は二人で消し去り 新たな始まりの旅 Romanji Ima made, nanigenaku sugoshi Machi no naka, tada aruiteta gokusaishoku no hikari no aachi o age rarete mo Mawari no kigi ya tori-tachi ga ikiru koto ni kagayaite ite mabushii hodo ni michi o kazatteru koto ni kidzukasareta Boku wa, ima made no boku to mukaiai, semete, Machi ni dete kimi ni ai nanika ga kawaru yokan ga shita nda Kyou kara atarashii bouken ga hajimarou to shite iru kimi to ayumu, korekara no tabi mienai fuan mo issho ni norikoe bokura no hajimari no tabi Kimi ga ne, kureta shiroi konpasu mienai gooru yubi shite iru dakedo, tokidoki iku michi ga miezu mawari tsudzuke teru Mayoi no kiri mo, itsuka harete konpasu ga gooru o sashi teru futatabi kimi to aruki hajimereru sonna toki boku wa, Itsuka wa ne, kono tabiji ga owaru koto ni nari mata hitori de ima wa mada, demo itsuka wa to, kangaerunda Kyou made no kimi to tabi de chiisaikedo Ookina shiawase no toutosa ya morosa ga kono tabi no kioku ni hana o sasagete irodzuku, bokura no tabi Kimi ni ai, boku wa shiawasedatta tabi no owari kyanpasu ni kaite itsudemo mimamotte irukara Korekara kibou no bouken ga hajimarou to shite iru kimi to ayumu, futatabi no michi mienai fuan wa futari de keshisari aratana hajimari no tabi. English Up until now, I was stumbling through life Just walking through the city Oblivious to the colors of the sky, but You reminded me of how The birds and trees Make the streets I walk so beautiful And I I looked inside myself I went in search of you I knew a change was coming And today, a new adventure is about to begin. Let's set out together Overcome our hidden fears Our first adventure. The white compass that you gave me (*1) Points to an invisible goal but, sometimes I can't see the path, and keep getting lost. One day the fog of hesitation will be cleared up, then the compass will point towards the goal and once again I'll start walking with you (*2) and when that happens, I ... One day this adventure will end And we'll be one again (*3) This hasn't happened yet, but one day I think it will. Up until now, in this journey with you even though it's small, this amazing happiness' majesty and fragility has colored the memories of this journey like a bouquet of flowers. This journey of ours. When I met you happiness came into my life. The end of the journey was drawn by the compass because I'm always watching after you. From now on our much expected adventure is about to begin. Walking with you, this path I've seen before. Together we'll make these hidden fears disappear. And this journey will have a new beginning. (*4) Translation notes The first four paragraphs come from the translation available in the "making of the OST" included in the game's OST (PS2Game- Hajimari no Tabi Gakudan). I changed them a tiny bit, because they were missing some words. There are no lyrics for the lines being sung in the background. I tried my best to guess them. If you can improve them, please go ahead. (*1) And today a new adventure comes, it gets tainted (jp=somaru) ever more. (*2) And we will get through. (*3) You and I will be as one. (*4) You are so beautiful. You said that I'm beautiful. And I'll receive all that you have for me. Category:Music